


Not Like This

by dexstarr



Series: dark arts last writer standing [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Community: darkarts_ldws, Death Eaters, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Igor Karkaroff is not a stupid man.





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com).

The hut is small and filthy, and the smell of decayed leaves wrinkles his nose, but Igor Karkaroff thinks it is far enough north to be safe. He misses his luxurious quarters at Durmstrang; he had decorated them to his taste after taking the post of headmaster, but that is the first place they would look for him.   
  
He has been on the run for months, heading further and further north, as far from England and the Dark Lord as he can get. His days and nights have been spent in places similar to this decrepit hovel; sometimes he even hides in  _Muggle_  inns, although those are just as distasteful to his senses as these forest shacks are.   
  
But Karkaroff is not a stupid man. He can put up with filth — both physical dirt and the taint of having to interact with Muggles — if it means he is still alive.   
  
No one else who has betrayed the Dark Lord and his followers has survived this long.   
  
A coward he may be, but he is a smart coward.   
  
_CRASHBLAM._  
  
His delusion is shattered just as suddenly as the door to the hut is, and Karkaroff drops to the floor as splinters of wood fly about like daggers.   
  
When the debris clears, he sees a figure limned in purple light in the destroyed doorway, and his heart hammers like that of a rabbit caught in a snare.   
  
It can’t be.   
  
“Did you really think you could hide, Karkaroff?”   
  
Karkaroff looks up into the twisted, sneering face of Antonin Dolohov, and his mouth goes dry. His eyes dart around, looking for a way out, but there is none. Not wanting to die on his belly, Karkaroff tries to get to his feet, but Dolohov stops him with a heavy foot on his back.   
  
“No one betrays the Dark Lord and gets away with it,” Dolohov says.  
  
“He — he was dead! Killed by a baby! We all thought he was gone!” Even as he protests, his voice fraught with fear, Karkaroff tries to slip a hand between his body and the floor, searching for his wand.   
  
But Dolohov sees right through him, and his other foot stomps down on Karkaroff’s wandering hand. “None of that. Cowards don’t get to die with dignity. You betrayed me as well, Karkaroff, in an attempt to get yourself off,” he spits. “Told the Ministry I tortured Muggles, but you conveniently forgot to mention that you helped me.”   
  
There is no pity on his former comrade’s face, only sadistic glee, and Karkaroff’s stomach lurches. Not like this, he thinks.   
  
He sees Dolohov’s lips move, forming the words  _Avada Kedavra,_  and then Igor Karkaroff sees no more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in January 2011, for Round One, Challenge Six, of [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com). The prompt was _Avada Kedavra_ , and Igor Karkaroff/any canon character. This drabble won first place for this challenge.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
